


Les chroniques de Kahje

by EnoriElfe



Series: Les Chroniques de Kahje [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Kahje, Mass Effect 1, Multi, drells
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnoriElfe/pseuds/EnoriElfe
Summary: Kahje possède une cité-dôme dans laquelle vivent les Drells pour échapper à l'humidité de la planète. La criminalité y est très élevée, les différences entre les classes sociales sont titanesques... Et au milieu du bruit, la voix de Kahal a du mal à se faire entendre.Backstory de mon personnage de Mass Effect JDR
Series: Les Chroniques de Kahje [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716745





	1. Carbone

Les jardins tropicaux qui s’étendaient sous le balcon de la maison de famille ne lui apportait plus aucun réconfort. Coincée dans une robe sirène qui lui laissait à peine le loisir de marcher et dans les nombreux voiles qui pendaient de ses épaules et de ses bras, Kahal sirotait un verre d’Akhanta. Elle se sentait tellement serrée qu’elle avait peur de faire craquer quelque chose en se penchant pour s’appuyer sur la rambarde. Sa contemplation fût interrompue par la voix de sa mère qui s’approcha d’elle par derrière et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- « Ah, Kahal, te voilà. Viens je vais te présenter quelqu’un. »

\- « Maman, si c’est encore le fils d’un politicien ennuyeux, la réponse est non. »

\- « Viens avec moi et sois polie. »

La main de sa mère se referma sur la sienne et elle se sentit tirée vers l’intérieur de la salle. N’ayant visiblement pas son mot à dire, elle suivit le mouvement en essayant de garder un visage neutre. Son père était debout, une coupe à la main, près de deux Drells aux complexions violettes assez intenses et un Hanari…. Un Hanari quoi. Il sourit à sa fille avec tendresse alors qu’elle arrivait, sa traîne voilée frolant le sol derrière elle alors qu’elle marchait. Si elle avait dû choisir, Kahal ne savait pas ce qui était le plus douloureux, l’amour que lui portait son père ou la fierté qu’il semblait ressentir en la voyant habillée de la sorte. L’impression de ne pas être vue par sa propre famille lui donnait parfois la nausée.

Arrivée à hauteur des interlocuteurs de ses parents, Kahal salua respectueusement et se résolu à parler le moins possible. Pas qu’il soit particulièrement bien vu d’être discrète mais elle ne voulait pas créer un nouveau scandale. Elle écouta donc sa mère parler de leur vie soit-disant parfaite, des succès de chacun d’entre eux… en se concentrant petit à petit sur Kahal… Et ce qui était un tissu d’approximation devint presque du mensonge. Écouter Madame Thirat raconter la vie et la personnalité de sa fille rendait cette dernière folle de frustration et de colère… Sa résolution ne durerait plus très longtemps.

\- « Vous passez beaucoup de temps dans les jardins, à ce que je comprends Kahal. » Sourit Tanla, le fils du futur partenaire avec lequel ils discutaient.

Il avait déjà fait une ou deux tentatives de faire parler la jeune femme, mais s’était vu répondre par de courtes phrases d’une banalité affligeante. Mais cette fois là, Kahal saisit la main tendue pour s’exprimer… sachant que ses parents n’allaient pas apprécier. 

\- « Pour être honnête, je passe plus de temps encore dans les simulateurs de combats. Mais tout est bon pour échapper aux mascarades qui ont lieux ici. »

\- « Kahal ! » s’indigna sa mère.

Tanla éclata de rire, goûtant apparemment davantage à sa répartie que le reste du groupe. Le visage fermé de Lometh Thirat lui indiquait qu’il ne goûtait pas du tout à cette bravade. Heureusement pour elle, pour une fois la conversation ne s’en trouva pas brutalement interrompue. 

\- « Enfin quelqu’un qui dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Je ne m’attendais pas à un tel hobby à la façon dont votre mère vous décrivait à l’instant. »

\- « L’image qu’on projette sur les gens a souvent tendance à nous aveugler. Je détiens certains des meilleurs scores des simulateurs en ville. »

\- « Je n’ai jamais tenu une arme dans les mains, même une arme de simulateur, je préfère les arts martiaux. J’ai du mal à comprendre qu’on puisse relâcher sa frustration à distance. »

\- « Je suis en train de développer mes charges biotiques, c’est amusant parce que je me suis rendu compte que j’allais devoir me mettre aux arts martiaux parce qu’une fois au milieu des ennemis, je me fais assez rapidement submerger. »

\- « Vous pourriez prendre des cours dans la même académie que moi, si vous acceptiez de m’emmener dans les simulateurs et de me montrer comment on atteint le haut du classement ? »

Voyant que leurs échanges prenaient la tournure qu’ils espéraient, bien que de manière inattendue, les adultes se détendirent et entamèrent leur propre conversation. Tanla entraîna Kahal près du buffet où ils remplirent une assiette qu’ils emmenèrent dehors dans les jardins. La robe qu’elle portait la mettait au supplice, elle était obligée de se tenir parfaitement droite et de faire de petits pas afin de ne pas la sentir s’étirer inconfortablement sur quelque partie de son corps. Elle guida son compagnon jusqu’à un kiosque à l’abri des regards et s’assit prudemment. 

\- « Cette robe vous va merveilleusement bien. »

\- « Vous savez où elle irait encore mieux ? À la poubelle. »

\- « Ahahah, j’avais le sentiment que vous n’étiez pas très à l’aise. »

\- « L’euphémisme de ce cycle galactique. Je déteste quand ils me font parader comme un animal qui cours pour un grand prix... »

\- « Le défilé des candidats qui essaient de passer pour des parangons de vertus. » gloussa Tanla

\- « La musique… par les dieux ! » répondit Kahal sur le même ton

\- « Et le discours désapprobateur de nos parents parce que nous n’avons pas trouvé notre bonheur au milieu de cette basse-cour... »

Kahal soupira. 

\- « J’ai récemment osé leur dire que je n’ai pas l’intention de me laisser vendre à un de leurs futurs partenaires en affaire. Ils ont menacé de me mettre à la porte si je ne jouais pas le jeu… Du coup j’en suis à me montrer globalement détestable avec mes prétendants afin qu’ils tournent leurs « affections » ailleurs. »

\- « Stratégie qui ne fonctionne pas toujours, visiblement. En tout cas pas aujourd’hui. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme. Non en effet ce jour là sa bravade s’était vue détournée en rencontre. Le problème était que Tanla, quelles que soient ses intentions, avait été mis sur son chemin par des manipulations commerciales et politiques, pour faire perdurer une lignée. Si elle ne le fréquentait pas elle risquait d’être déshéritée, si elle le fréquentait ils risquaient de voir leurs parents arranger leur union.Elle n’avait rien contre Tanla en particulier mais elle avait l’impression que même si elle choisissait quelqu’un pour partager sa vie, ce serait finalement le choix de ses parents, car il avait été pré-sélectionné. De toute façon s’unir avec quelqu’un en dehors du cercle d’influence de ses parents n’allait pas régler le problème premier : elle ne voulait pas de la vie qui suivrait le mariage. 

Kahal avait toujours voulu voyager, explorer la galaxie, savoir quelles sensations procurait le passage d’un relais cosmodésique… Les simulateurs de combats avaient une fonction qui changeait le terrain de jeu en n’importe quelle planète connue et c’était un peu sa façon à elle de voyager tout en restant coincée sous la cité dôme.

Ils passèrent la fin de l’après-midi à discuter jusqu’à ce que la nuit tombe et que l’air se rafraîchisse. Tanla l’escorta jusqu’à la salle principale puis prit congé d’elle avec un sourie comblé. Lometh et Iseyu ne mirent pas lontemps à lui tomber dessus, son père était sceptique, sa mère furieuse. 

\- « Kahal, tu crois que je n’ai pas compris ce que tu essayais de faire en parlant de ce passe-temps ridicule ? Tu essayais de le faire fuir ! »

\- « Non j’essayais de faire en sorte qu’il sache que tu ne connais pas ta propre fille, ou que tu mens ouvertement pour t’en débarrasser. » rétorqua Kahal les dents serrées. « Tu ne peux pas simplement être honnête ? En cherchant un peu je suis certaine que tu peux me vendre pour mes vraies qualité et pas pour celles que tu m’imagines avoir dans un monde idéal. »

\- « Ah oui, il t’en reste au milieu de toutes tes anneries ? » asséna Iseyu, venimeuse.

Le père mit une main sur le bras de chacune et tenta d’apaiser les tensions. 

\- « Aller ça suffit. Il est vrai que ta méthode pour trouver un prétendant à Kahal ne mène à rien, Isy, et l’intervention de Kahal, bien que très mal jouée, a au moins eu le mérite de créer des liens avec Tanla, ce qui était le but de notre apparition de ce soir. Finalement nous avons tous ce que nous voulions, Ka’ tu as mouché ta mère, Isy tu as des liens avec ton nouveau partenaire…. Ne nous disputons plus. »

La jeune femme bouillonnais intérieurement. Elle aimait son père mais cette manie qu’il avait de ne prendre que le positif des situations en balayant les problèmes sous le tapis l’irritait au plus haut point. Un jour viendrait pour elle où elle s’enfuirait. Elle s’enfuirait loin et elle ne reviendrait jamais sur Kahje.


	2. Des perles de pluie

\- « Kahal ! Tu viendras à cette soirée, et tu porteras ce collier en publique ! » Criait Iseyu à travers le salon.

\- « Oui mère ! » Répondit Kahal sur le même ton, le bijou dans la main, brandi comme pour le jeter. « Bien sûr mère ! Est ce que vous avez la laisse qui lui est assortie ? Ce serait dommage que le message ne soit pas assez clair pour tout Kahje ! »

\- « Je t’interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Tanla te courtise depuis presque six mois maintenant, les Dieux le bénissent pour sa patience ! Il est temps de lui montrer un peu de gratitude ! »

\- « Il ne m’a même pas offert ce bijou, son père l’a fait faire comme cadeau exactement pour cette raison ! Nous forcer à afficher une relation qui n’existe pas ! »

\- «Il va bien falloir que vous vous rendiez compte que l’horloge tourne. La bonne entente de nos entreprises repose sur la liaison de nos familles ! Si tu ne voulais pas qu’on te mette la pression pour t’unir à Tanla, vous n’auriez pas dû vous afficher ensemble, tout le monde sait que vous vous fréquentez ! »

\- « Tanla est littéralement la seule personne de ces assemblés qui aient quelque chose d’autre dans la tête que les intérêts financiers et maritaux de sa famille ! Comment le fait que nous devenions amis devient-il une raison de nous marier ? »

\- « Il y a des destins plus désagréables que de partager sa vie avec un ami, Kahal, tu ne crois pas ? » Dit son père d’une voix douce contrastant avec les cris des deux femmes dans la pièces.

\- « Tu crois vraiment que c’est le fond du problème ? Je me fous de qui vous voulez que j’épouse, le problème c’est que vous essayez de me forcer à accepter un mariage ! »

\- « Et qu’est ce que tu voudrais ? Qu’on te laisse choisir quelqu’un? Tu nous ramènerais un criminel de bas étages juste pour nous ridiculiser ! » s’indigna sa mère.

\- « Mais qu’est ce que tu en sais ? » répondit Kahal au bord des larmes. « Comment tu pourrais savoir sur qui se porterait mon choix, tu ne connais rien de ma vie, tu te fous de savoir qui sont les gens qui me sont chers du moment que ça ne sert pas tes affaires ! »

Elle chassa la main de son père qui tentait de la réconforter et qui s’était posée sur son épaule. 

\- « Kahal. » La voix de sa mère était calme mais glaciale. « Tes caprices d’enfant gâtée ont assez duré. Tu iras à cette soirée, tu porteras ce bijou et tu remerciera Tanla pour son cadeau. Si tu n’es pas à l’heure ce n’est pas la peine de reparaître devant moi. »

\- « Maman... »

Mais Iseyu quitta la pièce d’un pas décidé. Laissant Lometh et sa fille seuls dans la pièce.

\- « Kah’, elle ne pense pas ce qu’elle dit et je ne la laisserai pas te mettre à la porte, tu le sais ? »

Elle se laissa étreindre entre les bras rassurant de son père. Quelque chose en elle lui disait de hurler, de laisser sortir sa colère et sa peine… Peut-être sa mère avait-elle raison. Peut-être était elle une enfant gâtée faisant un caprice irrationnel, mais la situation ne lui semblait pas moins injuste pour autant. 

\- « Tu devrais sortir te défouler avant ce soir, tu aborderas la situation avec un esprit différent, d’accord ? Peut-être même que tu pourrais inviter Tanla au simulateur de combat ? Vous auriez l’occasion de parler de la situation avant de vous retrouver ce soir ? Je suis certain que ça te ferait du bien de lui parler. »

Elle hocha la tête dans le creux de l’épaule de son père et se dégagea de son étreinte, doucement avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Le terminal s’alluma sur son bureau, elle avait un message de Ranhe qui lui proposait de le retrouver en ville. Elle regarda l’heure, elle avait le temps de le retrouver … avec un peu de chance il saurait trouver les mots pour lui remonter le moral. Elle prit son sac et envoya une note pour qu’on lui prépare une voiture, laissant le collier sur le lit en partant . 

Le chauffeur la déposa à l’angle de la rue, elle défroissa sa tunique blanche et fit claquer ses talons jusqu’à un café d’un quartier à la mode chez les jeunes de son âge. Rahne ressemblait comme toujours à un coucher de soleil, avec ses écailles à dominante rouge et orange, sans aucun contraste de couleurs froides. Cela faisait toujours sourire Kahal car le jeune homme avait l’air de prendre feu lorsque son visage s’animait avec passion. 

\- « Wow, sale journée ? »

\- « Ma mère veut que je porte un cadeau de cour en publique afin de bien dire à tout le monde que je suis bientôt fiancée à Tanla. »

\- « Ah… ça se concrétise alors... »

\- « Ranhe, je ne sais pas quoi faire, honnêtement…. Je connais Tanla depuis six mois et il a l’air de quelqu’un de génial mais je ne peux pas lui faire confiance… »

\- « Et se marier pour intérêt ça pue... »

\- « Oui ça aussi… Il y a des jours je me demande ce que j’attends pour faire ma valise et me barrer loin d’ici. »

\- « Je t’ai déjà dit, tu n’as qu’un mot à prononcer et je te fais partir en navette où tu veux. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel des larmes s’échappèrent des yeux de la jeune femme sans qu’elle ne puisse rien y faire. Une main douce se posa sur son poignet. 

\- « Hey… Kah’… tu sais que je suis sérieux quand je te propose de t’aider à t’en aller ? Tout ce dont tu as besoin si tu veux être sûre de pouvoir te défendre c’est une arme et une armure. Si tu veux on va chercher ça maintenant et le jour où tu craques, tu attrapes tout, tu m’appelles et tu décolles. »

Incapable de parler, elle hocha la tête. Ils quittèrent le café et s’en allèrent le long des rues commerçantes. 

\----- Ellipse —

Drapée dans une robe blanche brodée de délicats arabesques argentés Kahal terminait de fermer différent bracelets autour de ses bras, tous finement ouvragés. Elle avait poussé la boite contenant son armure et son pistolet lourd sous son lit à l’abri des regards de ses parents et finissait de se préparer pour la soirée. 

Se retournant vers le lit, son regard tomba sur le bijou qui avait déclenché sa dernière dispute avec sa mère. Kahal s’immobilisa un instant avant de se pencher pour le ramasser. Elle marcha jusqu’au miroir de plein pied fixé sur le mur et le porta devant elle pour se rendre compte de ce qu’il rendrait avec sa tenue… l’objet était du plus bel effet et contrastait joliment sur sa peau, complimentait sa robe… bref tout était parfait. Le cœur lourd elle ouvrit l’attache et leva les bras pour le passer autour de son cou. Mais ses mains n’étaient pas passées derrière sa nuque que les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux, un profond sentiment de panique l’emplit et elle jeta le collier à travers la pièce dans un geste de rage. 

Elle ne pouvait pas le faire… elle ne pouvait pas regarder sa vie se résumer à des dîners mondains, à parler à des gens vides, à voir ses passions dénigrées et sa personnalité cachée sous un voile de bienséance. Il était hors de question qu’elle s’abrutisse tous les jour à jouer les petites femmes parfaites, qu’elle porte les enfants d’un homme qu’elle n’aimait pas. Cette pensée déclencha une poussée biotique qu’elle évacua en frappant le miroir avec son poing. 

Le sang qui ruissela sur son poing sembla la réveiller. Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie mais il fallait qu’elle se rende compte qu’elle ne faisait rien pour y échapper vraiment. Se plaindre, pleurer, se disputer avec sa mère n’allait pas changer son destin. Fuir dans les salles de combat virtuels et prendre des cours d’arts martiaux n’allait pas la satisfaire pendant les cinquante prochaines années. Il fallait qu’elle cesse de jouer les enfants gâtées et qu’elle se prenne en main.

Les portes du placard manquèrent de sortir de leurs gongs alors qu’elle les ouvrait à la volée pour saisir une valise. Elle entreprit de plier sommairement tous les vêtements qu’elle utilisait pour voir ses amis et qui ne criaient pas son statut social. Tous les sweats et les tuniques à messages stupides qu’on lui avait offert ces dernières années, elle se retourna pour fouiller les tiroirs de son bureau, jeta sur les vêtements quelques objets auxquels elle tenait. Puis elle sortit l’armure et le pistolet sur le lit et s’arrêta pour se rendre compte de ce qu’elle faisait. 

Elle n’avait aucune idée de comment s’occuper d’elle même. Il allait falloir qu’elle trouve comment faire. Le terminal s’alluma pour indiquer l’arrivée d’un message alors qu’elle enlevait tous ses bijoux. Le message venait de Tanla. 

« Kahal, 

Mon père vient de me dire que tu t’étais disputée avec ta mère à propos du collier. Je suis vraiment désolé tu aies pensé que mon père était à l’origine de ce cadeau. Il est vrai que c’est lui qui a dessiné la référence pour le bijou, je ne me risquerai jamais à créer un objet de valeur, je n’ai pas le talent nécessaire pour créer de la beauté. Mais l’intention viens de moi et je serai très honorée si tu acceptais de le porter ce soir. 

Ces six derniers mois ont été un soulagement pour moi, j’avais craint de devoir me marier à quelqu’un qui ne m’intéresserait pas, que je ne pourrai pas respecter, je sais aujourd’hui que ce ne sera pas le cas. Je te demande de pardonner ma maladresse et j’espère que je te verrai ce soir.

Tanla. »

Kahal se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Non. Si même Tanla n’était plus de son côté sa seule chance était de s’en aller. Elle s’apprêtait à fermer le terminal quand elle décida de laisser un message à ses parents. Elle ouvrit une entrée de journal vidéo et prit une lente inspiration avant de regarder le capteur optique.

\- « Maman, papa, je vous demande pardon. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir être tout ce que vous espériez pour moi, mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. La vérité c’est que j’étouffe. J’ai l’impression de me sentir m’atrophier ici, avec vous, dans cette maison, dans cette… société que vous fréquentez. 

« Je suis peut-être une enfant, je suis peut-être pourrie gâtée, je suis peut-être capricieuse et immature… Mais j’ai l’impression de voir se refermer sur moi un cercueil lorsque j’essaie de regarder la vie qui m’attend si je reste. J’ai besoin de voir le monde, j’ai besoin de vivre, j’ai besoin de rencontrer des gens qui ne sont pas coincé dans cette stupide bulle sous laquelle nous vivons.

« Je me sens prisonnière, j’ai besoin de me réveiller le matin en me sentant maîtresse de ma vie, de mes sentiments. J’ai besoin d’espérer pouvoir trouver l’amour, je veux passer par un relais cosmodésique, je veux voir la Citadelle, je veux ….

« Je veux trouver ma place, je n’ai pas l’impression qu’elle soit ici. Je n’ai pas l’intention de vous recontacter avant de l’avoir trouvée. Je ne sais pas encore où elle sera, ni avec qui. Mais je vous promets de prendre soin de moi jusqu’à ce que je la trouve.

« Je vous demande pardon, et je vais exiger de vous un dernier caprice : si vous m’aimez laissez moi partir. N’essayez pas de me retrouver. Imaginez vous que je vis des aventures fantastiques et laissez moi le temps dont j’ai besoin pour grandir. 

« Je vous aime… »

Elle se releva, détacha les bretelles de la robe qu’elle portait, la laissa glisser à terre dans un bruissement et enfila une tenue sombre. Elle empila la boite de son armure et de son pistolet sur sa valise et quitta sa chambre, son omnitech allumé affichait le visage de Ranhe.


End file.
